


我不知道的事

by santagram



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santagram/pseuds/santagram
Summary: 星辰，现背
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

一个人十七岁的时候都知道些什么呢？  
大人们经常说我什么也不懂。几年前我妈会边往脸上抹化妆品边嘲笑我，说世界无边无垠，我能知道什么，她涂过的粉底液比我用掉的宝宝霜还多。现在她不再这么说了，因为我可是爱豆啊，还是全队色号最白的那一个。而每次直播的时候，粉丝们又老是在弹幕里起哄，说雷雷知道的太多啦！我就有些糊涂了。  
我懂的可能是不多，但我的记性很不错。比如我都认识朴志晟这么多年了，也还是能记起我们第一次见面时的一些事情来。那时他黑黢黢的，像个小煤球，嘴巴一直闭得很紧，跟现在这个话痨实在相差甚远。不过那个节目上有那么多小朋友，我干嘛非得跟他玩呢？其实是这样的，我那会儿沉迷公益，特别积极地满场发放巧克力糖，偏偏发到朴志晟那没了。韩国小煤球瘪瘪嘴，有点委屈的样子，我觉得内疚，只好坐下来陪他玩手指游戏分散他的注意力。现在想来好亏啊，我怎么就为了一颗巧克力把自己这个大活人给搭上了呢。  
我后来把这件事情讲给朴志晟本人听，想听他夸我一句“辰乐记忆力真好”，但他只是斜着眼睛看了我一眼，就埋下头去继续玩他的手机了。  
朴志晟语气很平淡地说：“哪有，你最健忘了。”  
什么叫没有良心，这就叫没有良心。什么狗屁命运，一切都是因为我心太软而已。因为心软，所以想弥补亏欠了他的巧克力，所以默许了他不叫我哥，所以才会有那一晚，还有接下来的许多个夜晚。好像从同意跟他做朋友的那天起，我就真的已经丧失了全部做哥哥的尊严。

我是在2019年夏天刚到的时候搬回宿舍的。我成了我们宿舍的新客，只是没有主人热情地出来招待我而已。都说雁过还留痕呢，人的印迹可真容易被掩盖，我盯着被黄仁俊的东西填满的衣柜不禁想。  
我可能是跟爸妈在一起呆太久了，一时有些不习惯新世纪青少年偶像的作息。黄仁俊和罗渽民已经算是相对正常的，李帝努会在半夜三点去厨房冰箱里翻冷吐司片啃，就点牛奶往下咽——他连个鸡蛋都打不好。李东赫住在哥哥们那边，虽然看不到具体情况，但我无论什么时间点开手游都能看到他在线或者“xx分钟前来过”，就好像罗渽民的浓缩冰美式都进了他肚子里似的。朴志晟……朴志晟的话，我就不太清楚了。  
但我是谁，我可是钟辰乐，从来都是别人适应我，没有我适应别人的份。于是在我搬回去的第三天清晨，宿舍就出现了五个人整整齐齐坐在阳台吃早餐的奇景。因为是夏天，所以四点多的天空也不怎么黑，晨风拂过他们昏昏欲睡的脸，一副备受欺压的衰样。我得意地开始唱“睁开眼吧睁开眼吧baby”，眼睛最小的朴志晟最先清醒了过来。他身体微微地抖了一下，开口问我：“起这么早干什么？”  
“吃早餐啊。”我把摞在一起的几个碟子摆好，气定神闲地往自己跟前摆着的面包片上抹沙拉酱。他难以置信地看看我，又伸出一根手指指着桌上的一个盘子问：“这又是什么？”  
呦，朴志晟有这么四体不勤五谷不分吗。我咯吱咬了一口夹好的三明治：“生菜啊，你这个都不认识了？”  
我那天没有被打，因为早起吃早餐吧，算是一件理所当然的事情。但就黄仁俊一个人因为这次的早餐事件，频频吐槽说我太无趣。我不服气：“我哪里无趣？粉丝都说我最好玩了。你和李帝努才无趣，你们两个是没有意思team。”  
黄仁俊当时正在洗碗，他石头剪刀布又输了，戒赌吧黄仁俊。他拎起一个碗甩甩，水差点溅到我眼里，我下意识地闭上眼睛用力挤了一下，听见了他有点无奈的声音：“不是这个无趣。辰乐，不觉得自己太乖了吗？”  
太阳打西边出来了，天天把“钟辰乐真的好烦”挂在嘴边的不是黄仁俊吗？我睁开双眼，不知所谓地尖着嗓子大笑了一声：“什么？我？太乖了？”  
黄仁俊烦躁地把又一个碗里的水沥干净：“阿西，不是，我不是想表达这个，跟你讲不清楚……这么说吧，你应该老是听大人们说，什么年龄就应该做什么事情，对吧？”  
“嗯，经常听。”  
“就是这个，都说25岁要恋爱结婚，30岁要生孩子，60岁要伺候孩子生的孩子。”黄仁俊把碗收进消毒柜，伸手解围裙带子，边解边继续说，“可是为啥就一定得那样呢？自己舒服不就好了，干嘛非得按照别人的习惯来呢？”  
他的手徒劳地在腰后面忙活了一会儿，也没能解开。我叹口气，上前一步开始帮他忙。我长得已经比黄仁俊高了，这个角度正好能看见他圆圆的头顶。他系的根本就是个死结，自己能解开才是有鬼了。我把两根带子抻开，嬉皮笑脸地逗他：“仁俊弟弟没有哥哥可怎么生活哦，太笨了。”我知道他就烦我说这个，我故意的。  
黄仁俊却并没有不耐烦，他看看我，突然笑了：“你有时候真像道英哥。”  
“哪里像了？”我倒是看微博上挺多粉丝说黄仁俊和道英哥长得像，几张穿搭类似的机场照一拼，跟俄罗斯套娃似的，都是狐狸相。  
“Ten哥以前不说他吗，说他像学校里的风纪部长，要求别人把校服衬衫塞进裤腰带才准进校门。……哈哈哈我开玩笑的，乐乐别生气，哈。”

我也知道，早睡早起吃早饭，像是在互联网上支持平权反对恐怖主义一样政治正确的事情。所以没有人提出异议，除了黄仁俊翻我白眼，别人都顺从下来，纷纷夸奖我健康、规律、养生。至于朴志晟，他对此没有发表过任何意见，还挺奇怪的，他平时明明很喜欢跟我吵架来着。嗯，也不算吵架吧，就是拌嘴，比如我买了双新鞋，问他怎么样，他会说不怎么样的程度。  
正式回归的前一天公司放了假，宿舍里除了朴志晟都回家了。我问他怎么不回，他说是爸妈都去了外地，他回家也没什么意义。行吧，趁黄仁俊不在，我来把宿舍空间好好重新规划一下。我把旅行箱放倒，拉开拉链，咕噜噜滚出一瓶烧酒来。  
直到今天我也不知道为什么我的包里会出现那瓶烧酒。是我爸常喝的那个牌子，可能是跟我的冰红茶放混了地方，也可能是我爸怕我妈唠叨，藏酒不小心藏进了我的箱子里。不管是怎么来的，酒现在是到了我们宿舍了，而此刻宿舍里只有我和朴志晟两个未成年。  
然后我就冒出了一个不那么合法的主意。  
黄仁俊不会看到这一幕的。我想早起吃饭不是因为乖巧，只是恰好这段时间我喜欢那样。就像现在这一刻，我想跟比我小两个月的弟弟分掉这瓶大人的饮料，都只是一时兴起而已，两者在我心中，并没有高低优劣之分。  
不变的是我的控制欲，有点像暴君一样膨胀起来了。我会变成这样绝对有朴志晟一份功劳，他无可无不可的态度就是发酵剂。但朴志晟真是不行，比我想象中还要不行，才两瓶盖下肚，他就已然变得满脸通红了。  
我很大声地嘲笑他，仰头给自己灌了一小杯。烧酒好像没有我想象中那么辣，我还切了两片柠檬进去，后味是很清甜的。但是烧酒的度数摆在那里，我又毕竟是个第一次碰酒的毛头小子，几分钟之后就开始觉得头晕。最先变得奇怪的是我的视野，就跟朴志晟有次一直往摄像机镜头上哈气的效果差不多，雾蒙蒙的。我忍不住笑了一下，因为想起了那个时候朴志晟的样子，跟我相同发色的小瓜皮头，呆呆的又很可爱。  
然后我听见两年后的那个瓜皮头小心翼翼地叫了我一声：“辰乐？”  
我肯定是反应也变迟钝了，因为我好像很久都没有回应朴志晟。他等了一会儿，又喊了我一声，我却还是不说话。我不是故意不理他的，但是人一喝酒就会有点失控。他应该是着急了，从茶几的另一端爬起来，把脸凑到了我跟前。  
我的视力肯定出问题了，明明两只眼睛都有1.5的，朴志晟的脸都离我这么近了却还是看不清。然而就是在这种看不清的状况下，我突然诡异地觉得——朴志晟好帅啊。  
我以前没有产生过这种念头。我觉得泰容哥帅，觉得马克哥帅，最近觉得帝努哥也不错。但朴志晟……那可是朴志晟啊！  
我不怎么懂事，但好歹也知道，人跟人之间的关系是有很多种的。例如之前我跟朴志晟的关系，就属于最简单的那一种，好哥们而已。连黄片都没有一起看过、也没有互帮互助过的那种普通好哥们，君子之交淡如水。而我现在开始心里发慌，因为我知道我下一秒要做的事情会让我们的关系变得非常复杂，就跟男女关系一样复杂。可我们两个都是男的呀，我能跟朴志晟搞对象吗？算了，我现在头好晕，想不明白这个问题，我只是觉得我的志晟弟弟长得太帅了，不亲一下好像会有点吃亏。  
然后我就真的亲了。


	2. Chapter 2

朴志晟的鼻梁很高，所以我在亲之前歪了头，碰了一下他的嘴唇就赶紧缩了回去。亲得太快了，有点没滋没味，我都没感受出来他嘴唇是干的还是湿的。要不然再亲一次试试看，朴志晟不会打我吧？呸，他怎么敢打我，我可是哥哥，他要是打我我就大声哭好了。  
我有些紧张地眯了一下眼。不知道朴志晟是会像小媳妇一样赏我一巴掌，还是给我在肚子上来一拳。然而没有巴掌，也没有拳头。在迟疑了两秒钟之后，我等来的是朴志晟的一个吻。  
他没有掌握好力度，牙齿磕到了我的上嘴唇，我尝到了一股甜腥味。好粗鲁啊。他应该也感觉到我嘴唇破皮了，伸了舌头过来试图安抚我。接着安抚变了性质，他的舌头伸进了我的嘴里。朴志晟还挺聪明的，舔了我两下之后就不茫然了，迅速裹紧了我的舌头吮吸起来。这下我更晕头转向了，脑子里只剩下了一个念头：他是从哪儿学的这一套啊？  
话痨朴志晟喝了酒反而变得很安静，他从叫完我名字之后，就一句话都没再说过。平时一直希望他安静，真安静下来了，我反而觉得有点不习惯。整个客厅里都是我俩交换口水的声音，湿漉漉的，听着怪色情、也怪尴尬的。就这么默默亲了一会儿以后我推开了他，心里盘算着是立刻各回各屋还是先抱抱志晟，安慰他一下，毕竟今晚好像这孩子的初吻被我给骗走了，哎一古我纯情的小弟弟。  
当然，假如这个不是初吻的话，朴志晟就死定了。  
我还没想好怎么跟他说，朴志晟先说话了，我听完差点一口气没喘上来。  
他说：“回你房间继续吧？”  
然后朴志晟就一下子把我给抱起来了。

干嘛？这小孩要干嘛？我心里警铃大作，不是，亲都亲完了，他还想继续什么？但我当时就像个弱智一样任由他把我一路抱回了房间，大脑一片空白，只是傻乎乎地想着，他力气怎么这么大啊。  
我应该制止的。不管他当不当我是他哥，我毕竟比他大一岁，如果这件事情一定要说是谁的错的话，那只能是我。但我一句话都没能说出来，反倒是朴志晟低头瞅了我一眼，亲亲我的额头说：“不要害怕。”然后我才发现自己的手指正紧紧地揪着他的T恤——这下丢人丢到马六甲海峡了。  
他腾出一只手开了门，把我放到了下铺上，我才后知后觉地想到：这好像是仁俊哥的床吧……但我已经没有心思跟他说这些了，因为朴志晟的手伸进了我的衣服里。十七岁的孩子的手，很大，但也很纤细，朴志晟从未碰过家务活，一点老茧都没有生。完了，我想起来了，这是个未成年，可我也未成年，我们这样，算不算犯法啊？  
我今晚已经两次在违法的边缘跃跃欲试了，先是哄骗未成年喝酒，然后又是诱奸……哦不，诱奸算不上，应该是合奸。  
在今晚这些事情成为一个法律事件之前，它首先是一个生理事件。就算我是直男，那我也是二十一世纪的直男，所以我知道男的和男的应该怎么做，而这个过程显然是非常艰难的。看朴志晟抱我的架势不像是要当下面的，那倒霉的肯定就是我的屁股了。我钟辰乐一向能屈能伸，从来不硬逞能。于是我咽了下口水，有些害怕地去抓他的手，小声求饶道：“志晟啊，要不然算了吧？我听说，那个好疼的……”  
朴志晟却笑了，非常温柔的笑，我就没出息地再一次迷糊了。不说好像还好，我说完这一句，感觉他激动起来了，下面硬邦邦地抵着我的腰。他又来亲我的脸，这次换成了舔的，然后把舌头伸进我嘴里重新搅了一圈，安慰似的哄我：“别怕，我会很轻的。”  
然后他就从我身上爬起来，蹲到一旁的床头柜边，拉开抽屉不知道在找什么东西。听听，这什么标准渣男发言，我能信吗？但我就跟被点了穴似的，一点力气也没有，只能衣衫不整地躺在床上，上衣被朴志晟撩到了胸口，一副很欠操的德行。  
朴志晟回来了，又亲了我两下，便伸手脱我的裤子。家居服实在太好脱了，他很轻松地就把我的裤子拽了下去，下一秒就有冰凉的什么东西碰到了我难以启齿的那个地方。然后我明白他刚才在找什么了，他在找润滑剂。  
他很慢地塞了一根手指进来，接着又塞了一根。我没感受到太过分的不适，可能是因为扩张得当。我突然有点想笑，因为朴志晟平时总毛手毛脚的，没想到在床上还蛮……稳重？这个词有点奇怪，但我当时就是那么觉得的。  
他进来的时候我瞬间醒酒了，太疼了吧！他慢慢地进也疼，像钝刀子割肉。除了疼我还想起了一个很重要的问题：“你没戴套！”我愤怒地揪朴志晟后背上的肉，他吃痛地猛抬起头：“我很干净的！我谁都没碰过……嗯，辰乐好紧……”  
靠，又一句渣男发言，为了堵上他的嘴我只好又开始亲他。他乖乖地任我亲，亲了一会儿以后，很神奇的，好像真的没有刚才那么疼了。朴志晟的口水是什么麻醉剂吗？我吸了口气，把腿搁到他腰上说：“你动吧。”  
说完这句话我就后悔了，因为我没想到活塞运动的感觉是这样的。我想起五月朴志晟来上海找我的那一次，我们一起去欢乐谷，结果只有我一个人坐上了绝顶雄风，他留在地面上，远远地看着我。过山车俯冲前人的胸腔会集聚非常怪异的感觉，大约是激动混杂着恐惧，太强烈了，如果不及时尖叫就会觉得胸闷难受。我现在就是那种感觉，所以我就叫了。叫了几声以后朴志晟还是很安静，只是下面更加使劲地撞着我。我有点不高兴，因为就跟那天在游乐园似的，只有我在心惊肉跳，他却老是跟没事人一样，这多不公平啊。于是我睁开了眼，用手去掰朴志晟埋在我颈窝里的脑袋，结果摸到了满手温热的汗。他脸都红透了，眼睛亮晶晶的，只看了我一眼就不好意思起来，飞快地把视线撇到了一边去。  
我突然就没那么不高兴了。

这个晚上我学到了两条教训，一是不要低估处男的持久力，二就是不要对你的做爱对象产生任何怜惜之情。就算对方跟朴志晟一样楚楚动人我见犹怜也不行。这份怜惜会让你纵容他的一切胡作非为，最终导致你什么都射不出来了的时候他还不依不饶的。  
睡过去的时间我已经不知道是几点了，我太累了。我本来就是很贪睡、觉又很多的那种类型。朴志晟没有离开，他的头躺在离我不到十五公分的地方，我才意识到我们俩很久没有在一起睡过了。就算是之前做室友的那段日子，我俩也是很安分地在各自床上待着的。这次回归他染了很好看的薄藤紫，大概还掺了一点棕色，虽然此刻在夜色里看不出来。紫……坏了，我俩都出了一身汗，头发不会脱色吧？又是紫又是橙，跟犯罪证据似的，这可是仁俊哥的床啊！  
我还没来得及想清楚对策就睡着了。这些天非常规律的生物钟强迫我在第二天早晨准时醒了过来，太阳光还没透过窗帘呢。可能是因为第一次喝酒，宿醉的感觉很明显，我掀开被子跑到卫生间干呕了一阵，只吐出了一些清水。吐完之后我突然想到了第二个值得思考的问题：  
我们昨天是在我和黄仁俊的房间胡搞的，而我肯定不会在房间里备着润滑剂。那朴志晟昨天晚上从抽屉里扒拉出来的润滑剂……到底是谁的啊？


	3. Chapter 3

我趿拉着拖鞋回到了床边，认真地审视了一下现在的状况。目前物证就是这条一塌糊涂的床单了，人证的话……无非是上面正睡得跟死猪一样的朴志晟。量他也不敢说什么。这不难办，我拎着朴志晟的耳朵把他丢出了房间，顺便把脏了的床单和夏凉被也扔到了他怀里。  
“你！负责把它处理掉啊。不许找仁俊哥帮忙！”  
然后我就砰地把朴志晟关在了门外。虽说我俩是共犯吧，但昨晚的事情天知地知我和朴志晟两个人知，何况洗床单也不是什么难事，一个人负责就够了。  
而我显然不是很想负责。

朴志晟没去找黄仁俊，但他找了罗渽民。我们宿舍五个人的生存状态大概是这样的：我和李帝努自给自足，不让自己饿死的同时也尽量不给别人添乱。我们俩的问题是全世界男性所共享的问题：懒。黄仁俊和罗渽民则来负责不让这个宿舍变成狗窝。朴志晟呢，作为忙内，基本是一个生活不能自理的水平。  
我应该有心理准备的，但朴志晟这回真的是让我大开眼界。我不知道渽民哥是怎么教他使用洗衣机的，话说回来了，用洗衣机这件事情难道需要教吗？无非是放衣服、加洗衣液、放水、按下启动键而已。结果朴志晟忘了把盛洗衣液的盒子推进去，洗衣机转了个寂寞。朴志晟应该并没有告诉罗渽民他洗的到底是什么东西，渽民哥应该也没有多余的好奇心去翻弄洗衣机里湿漉漉的衣物，因为隔天晚上渽民哥就在回归的预热直播上，把朴志晟忘关洗衣液抽屉的乌龙当成笑话向全世界的西珍妮分享了。他的表情就像看到自己小孩尿床尿出了世界地图的新手妈妈，整个一哭笑不得。还好没有告诉他，这样在渽民哥的心里，志晟依然是他最爱的单纯弟弟，我依然是“什么都不懂的孩子”。  
但除了跟哥哥们一起发出善意的嘲笑之外，我还感到了一丝恍惚。志晟明明就还是没懂事吧。即将要成年的十七岁来了，身体快要长到一米八了，充足的雄性激素也适时地分泌了，心理年龄却好像还是没有任何要跟上的意思。粉丝们看朴志晟，是透过带着柔光的韩式滤镜，而我看他是用我并不近视的裸眼。粉丝眼里他有多可爱我不知道，但我眼里看到的就只是一个普通年轻男孩的样子，从前天晚上开始可能帅了那么一点吧，但也只是一点而已。他最近作息极其混乱，黑眼圈有些重，左脸颊还冒了两个痘。  
真的很普通吧。  
情感公众号上是这么说的，初恋的时候，人特别容易误会那是自己人生中最后一场恋爱。我倒是没有犯这种初级错误——跟朴志晟谈一场注定要分手的恋爱这件事，并不会比跟他一起吃鸡更让我感兴趣。所以我当时把那个夜晚的情迷意乱归功于酒精和荷尔蒙，光是这两样东西就足够让两个充满探索精神的青少年昏头了，不是吗？都说人在七八十的时候是不需要爱情的，因为连心都老了；我看人在十几岁的时候也不需要爱情，因为太幼稚了。  
而且我毕竟是男孩子嘛，可能我有一天和女孩子接过吻的话，我就不会喜欢朴志晟了。

黄仁俊在李帝努跟罗渽民一起直播的那天晚上回了宿舍。他一推门就开始质问我：“钟辰乐我被子呢？我床怎么空了？”  
这个问题吧……怎么解释呢。我骗他说是我不小心把可乐打翻泼到了他床上，一个不算聪明也不算蹩脚的理由。他只能选择相信，然后提出了下一个问题：“可我怎么睡呢？”  
黄仁俊的东西能够塞满我们俩公用的大衣柜，这么多东西里却没有一床备用的被褥。啊，男人。为了显得自然一点，我正躺在上铺装作在专心玩游戏，听他这么说立刻往床里面缩了缩，给他腾出一个人的空位来：“那就跟我一起睡呗。”  
他关了灯，踩着楼梯爬上来后我朝着他张开了双臂：“俊俊来，让哥抱抱。”  
房间是黑的，我什么都看不见，但也能想象出黄仁俊此刻的表情，肯定是笑着的，而且是那种暴风雨前的平静、下一秒就会火山爆发的笑容。果不其然，他咬了咬牙：“你胳膊还要吗？”  
我讪讪地把手缩了回去。切，谁稀得抱你不成。黄仁俊在我旁边躺下了，他真的好瘦啊，我们的床并不宽来着，就这样都没有碰到我。好吧好吧，我还是很喜欢仁俊哥的，他一躺稳我就迫不及待地丢掉了手机，侧过身眼巴巴地看着他。  
我的眼睛已经适应黑夜了，可以看清仁俊哥侧脸的轮廓。在做偶像之前，我对男性的印象是很片面的，或许是因为我总是在四处奔波，很难对哪几个人有足够的了解，又或许是男孩子之间本来就不需要多么了解，能臭味相投，能一起去烧烤店撸串、去网咖刷夜就足够了。所以进了公司之后，我还是第一次见到朴志晟这种人高马大胆子却能从针眼穿过去的，也是第一次见到仁俊哥这种平日里酷爱喝茶画画发起火来却像一场印尼海啸的。  
但不管仁俊哥从前如何如何，他现在只是一语不发地在我身边躺着。我睡在朴志晟旁边时觉得心脏都要爆炸了，睡在仁俊哥旁边只觉得平静。我想给全世界试图跟自己哥们或者闺蜜不清不楚的男男女女一条忠告，乱性一时爽，后续可是很麻烦的。因为没有人会真的愿意为了一时的精虫上头永远失去朝夕相处的好朋友，我也不例外。我从前有任何的迷茫烦恼都可以说给朴志晟听，这次却不行了，因为这份烦恼完全就是拜他所赐。这样一看，现在我倾诉对象的最佳选择非仁俊哥莫属，因为我俩的母语是一样的。就算我平常再怎么自负于自己的语言天赋，现在也只得承认，有些天用韩语是不好聊的。  
因为离得太近，所以我能闻到仁俊哥身上橘子味沐浴露的气息，能看到他并没有睡着，因为睫毛偶尔会轻微地颤动一下，像脸上停留着两只不那么安稳的蝴蝶。我想，假如仁俊哥是女生，他肯定是有很多臭男生喜欢的那种漂亮姐姐，假如仁俊哥是女生……我应该也是会喜欢他的吧。  
我知道，仁俊哥只会把我当弟弟，而且还是那种七八岁狗都嫌的死直男弟弟，即使我都已经十七八岁了。可是仁俊哥你肯定不知道，你的死直男弟弟前几天被人捅屁股了，呜呜呜，弟弟好惨啊。但我当然不能这么说，又不是穿开裆裤的年龄，青少年的脸皮我还是要的。同时我意识到，要聊这种天的话，我需要的不是一个能陪我熬夜吃鸡的同龄朋友，我需要的是一个哥哥。  
然后我就往黄仁俊身边偎了偎，喊了他一声哥。  
黄仁俊从鼻子里轻哼了一声，示意我有话就说。  
我又打退堂鼓了。要不还是别说了吧，怪难为情的。我翻了下身，突然想起了那瓶被朴志晟翻出来的润滑剂。我俩还真是有够各怀鬼胎。我用胳膊肘顶顶他：“哥，你有喜欢的人没有？”  
“当然有啊，喜欢我爸我妈、还有我姐姐……”  
“不是这个喜欢！”  
“呦，啥啊，辰乐喜欢谁了？这夏天都到了，发春有点儿晚了吧？”黄仁俊嗤笑起来，脖子直起来靠近到我耳边逗我，热气一直拂到我脸上来，“谁呀，跟哥说说，哥有个朋友特好奇。”  
我怕痒，立刻把他的头往一边推：“没有谁！大夏天的热死了！”  
黄仁俊又笑：“那等你想说了再说，我保证不告诉李东赫。”  
我气呼呼地闭上了眼。不知道黄仁俊是被哪个韩国男的勾搭跑了，连句实话都不跟我讲。我一时怒从心头起：要不是我现在被垃圾朴志晟搞得心烦意乱的，仁俊哥能有你们的份嘛？

第二天四个哥哥要一起直播，李帝努和黄仁俊先准备好了，他们要等罗渽民收拾好东西，再等李东赫从127宿舍过来，然后一起走。李东赫用钥匙开门的时候罗渽民刚好套上他昨天准备好的黑T恤，李帝努打开冰箱拿了四听雪碧出来。一切都很好，很自然，我什么都看不出。所以黄仁俊到底是跟谁搞在一起了啊？这么想着我往黄仁俊身上一跳，像个树袋熊似的手脚并用扒住他不放，捏着嗓子甜甜地用韩语叫了一声：“仁俊哥~”  
现在人都在呢，谁吃醋把我从仁俊哥身上拽下来谁就是仁俊哥对象，对不对？我可真是个小天才。  
还真有人把我拽下来了。我心头一喜，这么容易的吗，世界之谜要是交给我，可能早就都揭晓了吧。我满怀希望地往后一看——是朴志晟黑着脸站在我面前，跟我欠了他八百块钱似的。  
唉，这小子还是这么成事不足败事有余。  
黄仁俊只当我犯病了，摆脱了我之后就面不改色地往阳台上走，大概是要拿他昨天晾的鞋。三十秒钟之后黄仁俊的声音在阳台上响了起来：“钟辰乐！你过来一下。”  
我边答应着边跟到了阳台，只见黄仁俊正指着一旁晾着的床单，上面有蓝天白云，还有两只小兔子。  
而黄仁俊指着的是边缝处的一块很淡的污渍，他皱着眉头看着我：“怎么，到底啥牌子可乐颜色是紫的啊？”


	4. Chapter 4

“那我不知道，我才刚来……你不能被子上有点什么都往我身上赖啊。”我理不直气也壮地回答他。反正黄仁俊赶着上班该走了，等他晚上直播完回来，肯定就不会记得这件事了。  
他半信半疑地看了我一眼，跟着其余三个哥哥走了，宿舍里又只剩下了我和朴志晟。为了驱散空气里浓得散不开的尴尬气息，我挠挠后脑勺问他：“……吃鸡吗？”  
朴志晟点点头。  
好吧，那就玩游戏吧。朴志晟却好像有点心不在焉，装备捡得慢腾腾，上了桥不小心一脚踩空，平时一起打游戏的时候我能被他的碎碎念烦死，这次竟然也安静了许多。这还玩什么，朴志晟怎么一点比赛精神都没有，不知道什么叫“电子竞技不需要爱情”吗。我也变得兴趣缺缺起来，一个手雷炸死朴志晟之后点了退出游戏，又支使他：“快去！给哥倒杯饮料。”  
哈哈，朴志晟当然不会去的，我就是过过嘴瘾罢了。他连别的哥哥的话都不愿意听，更加不会顺从我这个早就不是哥哥的哥哥。但我又知道，朴志晟并不是彻底的钢板一块，他是我们中间最吃软不吃硬的一个。如果我现在软着嗓子冲他卖娇的话，他估计早就骨头一酥，什么都答应了。  
但偏偏那种事情我也做不出来。我们像两只互不愿意低头的小公鸡，幼稚又不自知。可我记得一开始的时候不是这样的，早在2016年，我十五岁，他十四岁，那时我们是胆小的两只仓鼠，用抖动的胡须小心翼翼地丈量、试探过之后才敢靠近彼此，然后第一时间就朝对方露出了最柔软的腹部。当时我不会说韩语，长相比他还显得幼齿，一段舞练不到十遍就体力透支瘫倒在练习室的地板上，每天晚上回到宿舍时四肢酸痛到像在醋缸里泡过。这样的我，应该很符合朴志晟心目中，需要他保护的弟弟吧。  
人需要勇气才能面对外界。刚出道时我的勇气来自于仁俊哥的同声传译、朴志晟和其他哥哥们鼓励性的目光，再不要脸一点地说，还有我自己的比加利福尼亚阳光还要灿烂的笑容。不是很多人都那么说嘛，听不懂的话微笑就可以了。那句话于我而言不仅仅是一个玩笑，更是我亲身体验过的第一条真理。  
我和朴志晟都挺话痨的，我又很敢说，在韩语连不成句的时候都很努力地对着朴志晟输出，日渐熟练之后就更是无话不谈了。但我俩的对话一直都停留在比较粗浅的表面，一是由于我不是很爱谈心，二是由于朴志晟实在太中二了。我不知道这是不是个问题——我真的不善于表达自己。真是奇了怪了，我明明小时候是出了名的嘴上抹蜜，家里再古怪孤僻的长辈都能被我哄得骗走一大笔压岁钱，现在为什么连句好听的都不愿意讲呢？我会这样，到底是因为我长大了，还是因为我根本没有长大？  
第一个命题是否为真暂且不表，朴志晟很中二绝对是事实。也许是因为青春期的叛逆无处释放，正常人可能十天会冒出一个有点诡异的想法，朴志晟一天能冒出来十个。而他又没什么长性，想想也就算了，所以我每次都不乐意搭理他，那股狂热劲自己就会过去的。爱好也是如此，他有段时间迷恋朋克乐，说自己是性手枪的粉丝。我就很嗤之以鼻地对他说：“真正的朋克都已经死了，你现在看到的都是伟大的演员。”  
这话很有水平吧，我当时可骄傲了。这个世界上，总有一些问题是没有出口的……而我会这么说，多少也是因为想打压欺负一下朴志晟。我不喜欢接他的话题，正如我不愿意让他把我当做弟弟。我突然就能理解电视剧里的一些怨偶了，明明到了可以为对方死的地步，却还是不愿意在亲密关系中认输。当然我和朴志晟远远不到这个程度，只是逗弄他真的很有趣，他连臊眉耷眼的表情都是可爱的。这种情况下，平等深入的对话该怎么进行呢？我实在太混球了。  
不过我也是被朴志晟说动过的。他来上海的那次，有天晚上我们俩一起去超市买吃的，在自助机器上付完款时我习惯性地想多点一个牛皮纸袋，却被他拦住了。我不解：“东西太多了拿不下呀？”  
他解释说：“我带了书包来的，把小东西塞我包里就行了。”  
“不用给你哥省袋子钱。”我大手一挥，他却很固执：“可是太浪费了呀……沙漠化还很严重吧？造这些纸的话，要砍很多树的吧？”  
我不禁觉得不好意思起来。真正的朋克是死了，但摇滚精神还活着。就在我试图像所有的都市人一样抱着一纸袋食物走人的时候，跟我一样还没走到二十代的朴志晟却提出了一个我曾以为只有孩子才会问的问题。  
我正胡思乱想着，突然听见了朴志晟的声音：“给你。”  
我抬起头，只见他正乖乖地端着一杯饮料，里面还加了冰块，见我迟迟不接便提醒我：“你不是渴了吗？”  
这还是那个谁的话都不听的朴志晟吗？我就又有些糊涂了。

两天后是我和朴志晟的双人直播。在一些漫无目的的闲聊和插科打诨之后，看到有人在弹幕里发“很怀念小时候，怀念到要流泪了怎么办”时，我第一个想起的就是2018年。  
我一向是个很乐观的人，就算在陌生的环境里也不怎么会产生不安全感。不然你以为我一句韩语都不会说的时候是怎么撑下来的？我给朋友们发短消息，每句话后面都带着个波浪号，像个小翅膀，好像我下一秒就要开心到飞上天了似的。但最近我开始像朴志晟一样，会去思考一些我原来认为没有意义的事情。所以在看见那句留言时，我并没有生出无法理解的想法来。  
朴志晟说想哭是因为回不去了。是呀，明明才过了一年而已，怎么就已经回不去了呢？时间过得还真是够快的，我们专辑的封面上变成了六个人，我曾经那么爱模仿的马克哥的part也不再会有了。我对朴志晟说，我想到去年梦秀的时候会伤心。刚说出口的时候我都对自己感到震惊，因为我从来不会对成员说这种话的，对朴志晟也没有说过，我的形象不一直是不知愁的小天使吗？但真的说出口之后，好像也没有多么奇怪，朴志晟的表情也没有任何惊讶的意思，就好像我刚刚只是对他说今天菜好咸而已。而且就算是有点不自然，在我最好的朋友志晟面前，在思虑比我多得多的志晟面前，也总归是没关系的吧。  
至于眼泪这一点，去年我亲哥还专门找我聊过，他比我大不少，总把我当成小孩看待。他当时说：“别的小朋友都哭了，你要是想哭的话，也不用忍着，不丢人的。”我心里一阵发笑：队里那几个天天要我喊哥的家伙，在我亲哥这里也都是小朋友呢。  
我对哥哥说：“我没忍着，我是真的没有眼泪。”  
“那你不哭的话……不会被别人说的吧？”哥哥有点不安地看着我，他比我更加担心人言可畏的问题。  
我那时候是怎么回答他的来着？有点记不清了，但我从来不在意这个，在这方面上我相当高傲。我不想哭的话谁也不能逼我，我想哭的话谁也拦不住。被别人说又如何呢，我的眼泪是我自己的东西，我会好好保管它们的。我哥一直说我是被家里惯坏了，很任性，很不听话，但那次他没有指责我。  
所以我觉得，我应该是对的吧。

下了直播以后，我打算抓住机会回最后一趟家，过几天打歌太忙可就回不成了。朴志晟一脸不乐意：“你怎么这么恋家，才刚回宿舍几天啊？”  
我笑着去摸他的尖下巴：“舍不得我啊？那跟哥哥回家住？”  
我就是客气那么一下，结果谁能想到，给根杆就敢爬的朴志晟，居然真的跟着我回家了。


	5. Chapter 5

到我家的时候已经十点多了。我妈有点意外志晟会这么晚过来，但还是习惯性地拽住他，上下打量了一圈说志晟好像又瘦了，用韩语问他要不要吃夜宵。我替朴志晟摇头，直接把他往我房间的浴室里塞：“不能吃夜宵了，明天还直播呢，吃了他脸又得肿……妈你快去睡觉吧！我俩洗完就睡了。”  
我帮朴志晟调好淋浴头，又给他扔了套干净的睡衣。深夜和烟酒一样使人麻痹，太安静了，显得卫生间里的水声更加清晰。我能想象朴志晟的头发湿透时是什么样子，就像那晚被汗浸透时一样……他一向怕冷，但因为怕紫发褪色又不得不用冷水洗头，他很快就会出来的。  
想到那个夜晚我突然清醒了：我这不是引狼入室吗。

睡衣宽松，朴志晟虽然个子比我高一点儿，也还算能穿。只是这件睡衣上满是可爱的小熊，朴志晟嫌弃得不行：“你什么品位？”  
我委屈了：“这一看也知道是我妈买的呀……你穿着不紧吧。”  
他点点头，下一秒嘴边突然挂上了揶揄的笑，我心里大叫不好，我这才叫自掘坟墓呢，这家伙嘴里等会吐的保证不是象牙。果然，朴志晟靠过来，比川剧变脸还快地换上了程度堪比他在录视频扔手套时的那副表情：“你裤子也太小了。”这能忍吗你说，是个男的都不能忍吧？我本来还在柜子里给朴志晟找吹风机，这下也不用找了，夺过他正擦着头发的毛巾劈头就要揍他。  
朴志晟闷声大笑，边躲我的毛巾攻击边把我往床上按。可恨我最怕痒，朴志晟根本没想着要挠我的，但光是他的手指碰到我的腰际就已经让我扭得像一条刚上岸的活鱼。我差点发出足以把我们全家人都吵醒的尖叫，还好朴志晟及时把我的嘴捂住了。  
我在他的手心下平复呼吸，慢慢找回自己的心跳，他用胳膊抵着我的肩膀，腿压着我的腿，我整个人都被锁在他身下了。朴志晟头发上未干的水滴到了我的睫毛上，还有他的手上。他慢慢移开了手，有些无措又茫然地看着我。他这时候看起来倒真像个小孩，即使他个子长得这么高，力气也这么大。  
我就该死地又心软了。  
我脸上肯定是红了，耳朵也开始变得烫起来。我小声对他说话，因为离得太近简直像是要把那些话直接喂进他嘴里，而不是递到他耳边。  
我说：“我差点被你憋死了。”  
朴志晟压在我身上，但因为离得太近，并没有居高临下看着我的感觉。也正因为离得太近，我这个一向不怎么会看人眼色的人也能清楚地感知朴志晟情绪里的每一丝变化。迷茫不见了，朴志晟眼睛里换上了一股狠劲儿。我当时一下子就明白这小子又在想什么了。  
做我们这一行的话，形象切换按理说是非常司空见惯的事情，但大概是我们组合的概念比较特殊的缘故，我们在台上是青少年，下了台还是青少年，所以出入并没有多么大。马克哥和东赫哥可能还稍微多变一些。我从未与志晟疏远过，但这一刻的他确实让我觉得陌生了。此时朴志晟不再是小孩子，而是真正的狼，我在他的爪子和尖牙下动弹不得。他压着我，目光在我脸上逡巡，像在审视自己的猎物。人在被色欲支配的时候都会变成动物吗？还是说人只有变成动物了才能沉浸到色欲里？我从未见过哪个迷失在性爱中的人脸上的表情带有一丝属于人类的清明，凶狠也好，软弱也罢……都是属于野兽的。  
但不管是小孩子，还是狼，我都没办法拒绝朴志晟。志晟是小孩子的时候，我不忍心让他失望；而他是狼的时候……我根本就推不开他呀。  
之前喝了酒的那一次太混乱了，像一块肉没来得及好好嚼就往下咽，我俩纯粹是靠着好奇和失控完成了一切。朴志晟在床上过分独裁，一直按着我的四肢不许我乱动，搞得我气结——怎么，我动一动是会让你兴致全无还是怎么的？你松开我好不好，我不会立刻挠你一脸血的……但他亲我吻我的动作放得那么轻柔，我又觉得自己不是他的猎物了。  
只有伴侣才能得到这样温柔的对待吧？  
他的嘴唇很软，不带什么色情暗示地吻着我的额头、眼睛、鼻尖，像是要把上次没有给够我的温存一下子都给我补齐似的。但他困着我的手还是困得死紧，我只能任他亲，有气无力地想：果然出来混都是要还的，我平时那么爱欺负他，现在换他来欺负我了。  
朴志晟慢悠悠地磨蹭了一会儿才开始亲我的嘴，用了点力气，比亲额头亲眼睛时粗暴多了，真的很不公平的一个小男孩。朴志晟的口水可能不光是麻醉剂，还是肌松剂，不然我怎么觉得浑身都没力气了呢？他见我不再挣扎，才慢慢松开我，手脚开始不规矩地乱摸起来。  
这家伙还挺懂什么叫先守后攻的。  
他手摸进我裤子的时候我突然想起来了：家里也没润滑剂啊。  
结果他说他自己带了。我眼前一黑，他哪来的那玩意儿？我想了想，又说怕家里人听见，朴志晟就把我拎起来抱进了卫生间，放到了马桶盖上，亲了我一下才说：“那你别出声。”  
朴志晟不是个很执拗的人，最喜欢的我教给他的一句中国话是“世上无难事，只要肯放弃”。但他今天怎么就不听劝呢，我的屁股又要倒霉了。  
他把我的裤子跟内裤一起拽下来，抬起我两条腿放到他肘弯里搭着，倒了点润滑剂在手上，朝我下面伸过去。这回我俩谁都没喝酒，卫生间的灯光又很亮，这么面对面还真是有够羞耻的。我不知道目光该往哪里放，只好盯着自己的腿看。大腿平时不见太阳，比我身上别的地方还白，跟他小麦色的胳膊一对比，视觉冲击是挺强烈的。再一看他上半身还穿着我那件幼稚的小熊睡衣，搞得我有点想笑。朴志晟抬头警告地瞪了我一眼，我又硬把笑给憋回去了——我怎么这么听他话！到底谁是哥哥啊。  
朴志晟进来以后我就一点都笑不出来了。就算已经第二次了也还是不舒服……疼倒不是多疼，就是胀得慌，奇怪的感觉让我浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。在家里我又不敢叫，给我难受得眼泪都快出来了。他抱着我调换了个位置，我像个小孩似的坐在他怀里，大腿夹着他的腰。为了缓解不适我尽可能地贴近他，把手从他胳膊下绕到后面抱住他，不然我觉得我要被他顶得灵魂出窍了。朴志晟亲我的后颈，叼起一小块肉反复研磨以示安慰。我突然怀疑他看的不是gv而是av了，男男应该是后入更方便吧？而且他这么黏黏糊糊亲来亲去的，说不定还是软色情片，感觉是把对女优的那一套用在我身上了……算了，他想怎么来就怎么来吧。  
不过有一说一，朴志晟抱起来还挺舒服的。他肩宽腰窄的，瘦是瘦，但肩背上的肌肉都很结实，抱着很有安全感。

因为放不开，不敢叫，快感好像积攒得比平时还要迅速，我俩都绷不住多久就射了。我下嘴唇差点咬出血来，朴志晟还一直在我耳边小声嘟囔，说你真好你真好……我听得直想打他，我是好，让你住到我房子里，还让你那东西进到我身体里。这次没有酒精作祟来麻痹神经，高潮的快感一直窜到我天灵盖，压得我眼前一片漆黑，我几乎以为自己要失明了。  
而高潮来时有人抱着的感觉也是不一样的。我整个身子都往上弹，手脚绷直又放松，要不是他搂着我估计就栽到一边去了。朴志晟看起来也爽得不行，左手不小心碰倒了一瓶护发素，臭手人设倒是不倒，但他另一只手还是紧紧地环着我的腰，我在他怀里抽搐起来，颤抖得像秋天树上一片马上就要凋零的叶子。  
我缓过一口气，摸摸他湿淋淋的头发和脸蛋，分不清是洗澡没擦净的水还是刚刚流出来的汗。我嫌弃地甩甩手：“你这澡算是白洗了。”他小声笑了，彻底放松下来，整个人砸在我身上。  
“喂，好重啊你。”  
朴志晟却不起来，一颗紫脑袋在我胸口磨蹭了几下，又埋到我颈窝里猛地吸气。  
我还没洗澡，他到底在闻什么……神经病啊！  
我有些想笑，但又怕朴志晟看见我脸上的表情，只好又抱住他，半边脸贴在他肩膀上。到底是什么样的表情呢？马桶后面的墙上有一面镜子，我看见了我脸上的笑意，看着就好像……我很爱朴志晟似的。  
我之前说过，我是特别倔的一个人。我可以不听所有人的话，甚至包括我自己。这就导致了一个问题——我本人才是我最大的绊脚石。我可以给好朋友送很昂贵的礼物，却说不出一句贴心话。哥哥们可以直接说成员是亲人一样的存在，我就不行。但是在朴志晟看不见的地方，在我的心里，只有我一个人知道的地方，我听见自己几乎是跳着脚在大喊大叫了。  
我想，起码现在这瞬间，我是爱他的。


	6. Chapter 6

粉丝们都觉得，对我来说，回归是一场夏令营。只是什么夏令营要早晨三点半起床啊？我看是变形记还差不多。  
舞台上不能走神，不然会忘动作，综艺上不能走神，不然会让队友和主持人尴尬。可我真的很困，所以镜头一挪开，整个人就像是发条被卸掉一样松懈下来。回宿舍的路上我开始讨厌跟朴志晟坐在一起——因为太吵了。他声音小，可抗不住他话多啊，从晚上吃什么到明天早晨几点起，从他上周玩的游戏到昨天他看的电影……电影，什么电影？算了，这小孩喜欢的除了动画片就是青春疼痛物语，我一点兴趣都提不起来。  
说到电影，上个月我陪黄仁俊去电影院看了场X战警的黑凤凰。他算是X战警系列的骨灰级粉丝，扯上00line和朴志晟陪他看了两遍还不够，还要拉我陪他再看一次。看电影的全程我都张着嘴傻眼：……就这？直白到我仿佛能听到主创们的窃窃私语：反正都要完结了，捞完这最后一笔钱我们就甩手走人吧，下一茬的韭菜更新鲜，是不是？  
我扭过头，刚想跟黄仁俊吐槽，却发现他睁大了眼睛无比聚精会神地盯着大银幕，两颗亮晶晶的眼泪噙在眼眶里，好像下一秒就要被地球引力顺着他的长睫毛给拽出来了。我又转回头，看见电影里万磁王正对着光头教授说：我给你一个家吧。  
然后黄仁俊的那两颗眼泪就立刻掉了出来。  
……不至于吧？  
为了不被黄仁俊当场暴打，我把满腹的惊天大槽憋回嗓子里，但还是忍不住笑话他看什么都能哭。黄仁俊已经懒得给我任何眼神了：“你懂什么，这叫爱情。”  
什么就爱情了？我看大家都是贱得慌，越是俩人各种明示凑一起腻歪越不屑一顾，越是俩人恨不得把直男二字刻在脑门上越是要立刻押送他俩去酒店开房。黄仁俊说我还太小，不懂，最含蓄的爱情和最勾人的欲望都在故事一开始的欲言又止里，粉丝自然会去脑补他们的百年好合和四世同堂。观众要的是真正的干柴烈火吗？但凡有一丁点实实在在的火星，他们的热情可能反而就熄灭了。  
那可不就是贱得慌吗。  
我知道他说的没错。各大影视IP兢兢业业地把腐元素写进剧本里的每一个角落，这样就算观众被支离破碎的故事线气到七窍生烟，也还是不禁会为那些蒙尘带血的糖鼻头一酸。我们公司也是一样，腐文化拼凑起了我们的企业文化，偶像团体内部的营业指标已经写进了公司的下一个五年计划里。就算这样了，凡事也还是讲究一个点到为止——主动方可以各种厚着脸皮腻上来，但被动方还是尽量少回应的好，不然情趣就该变恶心了。  
然而理论说得再好听，真实践起来还是有点不像那么回事。像我就一直掌握不好那个度，朴志晟对我胡言乱语的时候，我经常接不住梗。接不住就接不住吧，一言不发也行，我还偏偏老是想对着他傻笑。被我俩的傻气一冲，肉麻是不肉麻了，但总显得我俩智商不太高的样子。  
智商欠费的明明只有朴志晟，跟我又有什么关系呢？

跟黄仁俊一起看电影的好处是可以调中文字幕。在爱好方面我俩出入很大，但共同的母语就是我们最大的默契。他总是抱怨段子用韩文讲出来会变得无趣，我嘴上笑他是在强行挽尊，但心里清楚他没有，他说的是大实话。试图在非母语体系中幽默，其困难程度不亚于钻木取火，相比之下同样爱讲笑话的东赫哥早就已经进入了天然气时代。所以仁俊哥能迅速接上东赫哥的大部分梗这个事实，就已经是在佐证他的语言天份了。  
当然，这话可不能讲给黄仁俊听，他会翘尾巴的。  
我俩在网上下单了投影仪，快递送到的那天黄仁俊还特意买了西瓜，心情很好的样子。做偶像的男孩子看起来可能比普通人精致很多，事实上并没有。卸了妆脱了衣服我们平时活得也挺粗糙的：李马克的头发总爆炸得像个扫帚，李帝努的被子从来不叠，朴志晟更不用提，他连午饭都常常省略过去。但跟这样的孩子们一起生活了这么多年，黄仁俊却依然坚持气氛很重要。我怀疑他就算被流放到荒岛上也忘不掉那些在我眼里没什么卵用的情调。他看电影时怀里一定要抱个玩偶，跟渽民哥聊天时一定要拉窗帘点蜡烛，太复杂了吧。今天也是，黄仁俊表示用投影仪看的第一部电影一定要献给他最爱的恐怖片，还特意买了西瓜。  
我想去把西瓜放进冰箱，黄仁俊却制止了我。他走到李帝努房间的门口，探了半个头进去：“买西瓜啦，你去切吧，吃好以后剩下的放冰箱。”  
里面“嗯”了一声。我不解：“干嘛不冰好以后大家一起吃呢？”  
黄仁俊回来把我扯进房间，开始调试投影仪。他神色有些不自然：“Jeno最近胃不太舒服，不能吃凉的。”  
我点点头。可为什么只有黄仁俊知道？这几天也没听李帝努在大家面前提起过有哪里不适吧。

我看恐怖片有个特点，看的时候很害怕，但看完总有些记不清情节，像是大脑的某种保护机制似的。这样也有好处，就是不容易后怕。那天看的是什么电影我已经忘记了，没忘掉的是电影演到主角打开柜子看到人头的时候，朴志晟突然冒冒失失地推开门闯了进来。  
然后我和黄仁俊就同时爆发出了一声足以震翻整栋楼的尖叫。  
朴志晟被我俩的反应吓得脚下一滑，直接摔了个屁股墩儿，连头都磕到了门上。我醒过神连忙过去检查他有没有受伤——开玩笑，回归期主舞摔伤我们全都别混了吧。还好朴志晟无恙，他拽拽我袖子，示意我把耳朵凑过去。然后我听见他小声说：“你跟我出来一下。”  
我回头一看，黄仁俊已经被电影的下一个恐怖镜头吓到整个脑袋都埋进毛毯里了。

我跟着朴志晟到了客厅，才明白他为什么会慌慌张张地去我们房间叫我：他把仁俊哥的西瓜给掉地上了。冰箱门还开着，透明的冰块跟红色的西瓜瓤到处都是，西瓜汁淌了一地。我凑过去仔细瞧了一眼，嘿，这西瓜还是沙瓤的。  
能把西瓜摔得跟犯罪现场一样是朴志晟特有的本事。但看他在一旁手足无措地站着，满脸惶恐的样子，我也不忍心再调侃他什么。上帝对朴志晟是慷慨的，给了他一双干啥啥不行、摔东西第一名的手，但也没忘记给了他这副乖巧的小模样。男人都是视觉动物嘛，只能看见表象，谁管朴志晟皮囊底下是小天使还是小恶魔呢？因为可爱，所以是可以原谅的。  
我认命地帮十指不沾阳春水的朴大小姐清理好地板，拍拍后背安慰了他一下，便转身打算回房间去看电影。黄仁俊现在估计已经吓到魂飞天外了。我正有点出神地想着，却被朴志晟一把拉住了。  
“干嘛？”  
朴志晟眨了眨眼睛，像是下了什么决心后才开口说：”你怎么跟仁俊哥一起看电影了？”  
我不明白他在说什么：“怎么了？你也想看吗？”我和仁俊哥是室友，一起看电影不是很正常吗。  
朴志晟却没有回答我，只摇摇头就走开了。

不出我所料，晚上黄仁俊又硬生生被恐怖片吓到睡不着觉。我自己记不住情节，白天不懂夜的黑，完全不能理解黄仁俊为什么能怕成这样。不是说自己是东北大哥吗？东北大哥最后的尊严是不能在弟弟面前说自己害怕，我会知道他没睡是因为半夜被尿憋醒，下床时看见黄仁俊的手机屏幕还是亮着的。  
我可真是冰雪聪明。  
虽然我胆子也不大，但毕竟黄仁俊的胆子更小嘛。人世间的事大多如此，有比较才有伤害，没有黄仁俊的害怕，怎么能显示出我的勇敢呢？鉴于黄仁俊不惜牺牲他纯爷们儿的一面来衬托我的伟岸，我决定也投桃报李，给他一个台阶下。于是我把我的枕头从上铺拿下来，拍拍黄仁俊：“别害怕，哥哥陪你睡。”  
黄仁俊骂了我一句，但还是挪挪身体给我让了一个位子出来。我又闻见了他身上沐浴露的味道，橘子加栀子花的香气，充盈了我的整个鼻腔。这大概就是黄仁俊的取向，毕竟他是嗜甜到能干吃炼乳的人。我本来不怎么喜欢这种味道，觉得太腻了，但把它跟黄仁俊联系到一起就让我觉得能够接受。他身上有一种很宁静又寡淡的气质，就连一声不吭坐在沙发上玩开心消消乐的时候，看起来都让人心安。  
因为这个，再加上他身量小，黄仁俊在梦队明明是二哥，却没有威慑力。东赫哥生气时我不敢随便作死，但是黄仁俊生气的时候，我看到他的感觉跟……看见外公家小花猫生气的感觉差不多。被黄仁俊知道了可能会晕过去，他肯定想不到自己张牙舞爪发火的时候，其实我们满脑子都是：好可爱啊。  
我想什么呢，我这样不是跟边流臭汗边意淫班花的高中生差不多吗？  
我在这样的游思妄想里睡过去，醒来发现黄仁俊不在身边。我摁亮手机屏幕看了一眼：现在是凌晨四点。托我们很薄的、隔音很差的房门的福，我听见外面有一个很低沉的男声说：  
“辰乐呢？”  
然后是黄仁俊在说话，听起来闷闷的，他似乎是正把头埋在那人怀里：“还睡着呢。”  
是李帝努的声音。虽然我们宿舍里住着三个低音炮，但他们的声音其实还是很好区分的。渽民哥的声音更醇厚，更有磁性，相比之下Jeno哥的声音有些单薄，以至大着嗓门说话时会显得稚气。  
至于朴志晟的音色，我就更不会认错了。  
门外始终也没有传来脚步走远的动静，所以他们应该还在原地站着。我抬眼往窗外看，四点的天空没有亮透，但已经没有午夜时那么黑，光不知从何而来，整个天空的颜色都被冲淡了，呈现出一种柔和的普鲁士蓝，启明星也跟着有些模糊不清。  
我把头缩回被子里。春风又绿江南岸，我哥这是谈恋爱了呢。


	7. Chapter 7

黄仁俊是一个很理智的人。  
小孩子在长大的过程中总需要一个长辈做自己的道德罗盘，以修正自己的行为方向，对象一般来说都是父母。我来韩国那年已经十五岁，离成人只差三年，按理说早该脱离了小鸭子学妈妈的状态。但在异国、在镜头下，哪些能做哪些不能做呢？这些我还有点不确定，所以观察黄仁俊成了我的一种习惯，他总是不怎么会做错事的。如果说东赫哥是在挑战哥哥们底线的边缘反复横跳，黄仁俊则是一劳永逸地待在舒适区，仿佛永不会越雷池一步。  
时间久了我开始瞧不上他的小心翼翼，但每次遇到什么事的时候还是条件反射一样地想：要是黄仁俊碰上这种事的话，他会愿意吗？  
朴志晟把我抵在更衣室的卫生间里讨吻的时候我就在思考这个问题。

在我家稀里糊涂的那次之后，因为行程问题，我俩每天起得比鸡早睡得比狗晚，想起那档子事的频率大为下降，连手枪都懒得打了。再加上集体宿舍没什么隐私可言，我跟朴志晟都素了一周余。  
那天的行程是个小综艺，计划是上午九点准时到录制现场，彩排完一遍就上妆。经纪人带我和朴志晟坐车先出发，哥哥们在后面的那辆车上。结果我们刚到地点经纪人就接到了电话，是后面车的司机，说是车抛锚了，恐怕时间要耽搁。经纪人手忙脚乱地边拨电话救急边吩咐我俩不要乱跑，先去更衣室放包换衣服。  
我跟朴志晟对视了一眼：得，这下今天下班又得晚退了。  
更衣室里一个人都没有，非常安静。我最近一直不太愿意跟朴志晟说话，因为觉得他从摔西瓜那天起就有点怪怪的。我拿这件事开玩笑他不高兴，我说他臭手王大头也不高兴，放送上还笑着，镜头一挪开就不理我了。可我以前也这么逗他啊，朴志晟这人，怎么越长大反而越小气了？  
哼，他不理我，那我也不要理他好了。  
然而就像狗血剧里演的那样，男女主角冷战时期总有一个人会遇到恰好是另一个才能解决的麻烦，就不得不拉下脸来去求对方。我把储物柜打开塞了书包进去，想合上的时候柜门却好死不死地卡住了。我用力掰了几下，柜门纹丝不动，朴志晟见状便立刻凑了过来：“我来吧。”  
我不想让他帮，手还停留在门把手上：“你算了吧，你越帮越忙。”  
朴志晟却直接把手覆了上来，眼神很恳切地看着我：“让我弄吧，我不是碰到什么都会弄坏的吗？我真的能关上的。”把手放上来就算了，他甚至不自觉地捏了一把我的几根手指，微微俯下头来凑近我，我几乎半个身子都在他怀里，脸腾的一下就红了。  
操，我逊的真不是一星半点。  
我猛地松手，逃也似地后退了半步。朴志晟话说的没什么道理，手倒挺灵验，拍了两下柜门，还真给拍好了。我教养好，下意识地冲他笑了一下，刚笑完就听见朴志晟说：“可以在这里……做吗？”  
他正用一种非常乖巧的眼神盯着我，要不是我们做过两次，我恐怕要以为他是想让我上他了。更衣室的空调不够低，朴志晟的脸也有点红，不知道是不是热的。  
我的大脑在那一瞬间闪过了无数个问题：比如做了会流汗，更衣室有淋浴吗？洗了澡哥哥们都会看出来，我该怎么解释呢？哥哥们什么时候能到？这个更衣室通风怎么样，等会儿会有味儿吗？……诸如此类。  
我们俩就是这样的，每次上床前在心里天人交战半天的是我，每次没脑子地答应朴志晟的也还是我。  
没脑子的我点了点头，顺便提了条件：“那你不许说话！”  
然后朴志晟瞬间就站直了身体。他只比我高一点，但单是这么一点就足以给他一种压制性的气场。我不知道我的点头对他来说意味着什么，他整个人看上去像打了兴奋剂似的激动起来，或许还掺了点春药。朴志晟不知轻重地贴上来亲我，差点又撞到我牙齿上，我还来不及骂他就被亲得连气都喘不匀了。  
我用最后一丝理智指挥他：“不能在这儿，得进洗手间……”  
我看我俩早晚得翻车。  
又是洗手间，每次都偷偷摸摸的，偏偏我还珍惜得不得了。多少也是因为朴志晟虽然人笨但活儿挺好，除了第一次开头有点疼之外，我都有爽到。但我还是嫌弃这种地方不干净，遑论这还是个公用的。我没穿鞋，整个人是吊在朴志晟身上被抱进来的，又不想沾地，就一直赖着他。朴志晟伸手扯了几张卫生纸铺在马桶盖子上，似乎是想把我放上去好腾出手掏安全套，我却用胳膊环住他脖子，怎么也不愿意从他身上下来。  
他扒了我两下，但我还是故意缠着他，连腿都往他腰上绕。朴志晟这呆头鹅，一看就很不精明的样子，傻乎乎地试图哄我下去：“乐乐……”  
……得，瞎猫也有碰上死耗子的时候，我偏偏就受不了他这么叫我，半边头皮都麻了。我自暴自弃地跟他撒娇：“不要，要志晟抱。”  
冬天的时候Jeno哥抱过我，现在我又瘦了不少，应该不算重吧？朴志晟恍然大悟，便一只手拦住我的腰，另一只手去掏口袋。  
……我已经有这么轻了吗？

之前说过，我在做什么事情之前会不经意地参考黄仁俊。自然而然的，我也幻想过黄仁俊会不会同意跟李帝努做。按道理来说，两个人都年轻气盛，又都是头脑跟下半身时常发生置换的男性，应该早就什么姿势都解锁完了。但其中一个是黄仁俊的话，我就没那么肯定，因为他就是在做事前会有许多顾虑的那种人。  
毕竟对我们现在来说，完美的做爱场合基本是不存在的。  
我正神游着，朴志晟的力度突然大起来，像是故意要顶疼我。我本能地要推他，他却又在我肩膀上咬了一口。我一下子就生气了，虽然咬的是不会露出来的地方，虽然也没多疼，虽然发愣是我不对，但你怎么能咬我呢？  
我刚要发作，朴志晟却又蔫了下来，像只小狗似的拱我脖子，鼻息喷在我耳朵后面，烫得要命。他很委屈地小声嘟囔着：“哥哥，你别走神嘛……”听着这种我明明应该觉得恶心来着，耳朵却烧得更厉害了。  
靠，小兔崽子，不许叫哥！再叫哥我脸上的红等会儿怎么消啊！  
朴志晟脸皮挺厚，看我不吭声又开始得寸进尺，下面捅得又狠了起来，嘴里还是不干不净的：“哥哥，舒服吗？”  
我被他剥了个干净，像条光溜溜的鱼一样挂在他身上。朴志晟的手在我身上游走，摸到屁股和大腿的时候停留的时间会久一些，看来他很喜欢这两个地方……我被他摸得浑身战栗，下面还被使劲插着，气喘得越来越急，一个失神，射了他一身。  
都说下面充血时大脑供血就会不足，我看挺有道理的。射完之后我虽然没立刻软下来，但多少也恢复了些神智。做爱时没人能掌握时间，我们到底做多久了？我顿时有些害怕，连带着夹紧了后面，想让他也快点射出来……

在更衣室里胡闹的后遗症是我腿软了整整一天。虽然有朴志晟抱，可我后半程是自己用力把腿环他身上的。朴志晟也没好到哪去，我看他手酸得甩了好几次胳膊。  
活该！我在心里偷偷乐了。

回去时依然是我跟朴志晟一辆车，哥哥们另一辆。他这次没有烦我，一个人塞着耳机安安静静地闭着眼，像是睡着了。车路过我家时我示意司机大哥停车，因为我的充电宝坏了，想从家里拿块新的带回去。  
我顺便在家里吃了晚饭。我妈嫌我太瘦，硬按着我在饭桌上待了两个小时。吃这么一顿能有多大用呢，我没吱声，只在心里腹诽，回归期能胖起来才是见鬼了。  
也就因为耽误的这些时间，我回到宿舍时已经是深夜。我边刷手机边到了房门口，刚想推门而入，却听见里面传来了奇怪的声音。  
我刷手机的手顿了一下，下意识地把耳朵贴到了门上。这下我听清了，是黄仁俊在呻吟。  
是以为我不回来了在房间里打飞机吗？我忍不住想笑，又低头看手机，打算等他结束——黄仁俊的声音很急促，并且越来越快，根据我的经验来说，他应该马上就要到了（妈的我为什么会有这种经验）。  
这时我听见了一声男人的笑声。  
……有人打完飞机会笑吗？而且这个笑声，听起来不像是黄仁俊的。正在我努力判断这是一起桃色事件还是灵异事件的时候，黄仁俊又说话了。  
他的声音很哑，是那种刚从欲望中脱离出来时劫后余生的哑。他在说韩语，说明对方是个韩国人。他说的是：“你笑什么？”  
我脑海中顿时像弹幕一样打出两个大字：  
我！操！  
黄仁俊又说：“喂，我教你一句中文吧。”  
对方终于开口了：“嗯？”他好像很寡言，说话总是单字节地往外蹦，但语气十分温柔。  
会这样说话的人，我们宿舍里只有一个。  
接着我听见黄仁俊说：“我特稀罕你。”  
我差点喷出来。搞什么，跟韩国人讲什么东北话啊？我感觉我上一秒还在看情色电影，下一秒就掉进了东北家庭连续剧里，大概是乡村爱情那种。  
李帝努还挺认真，老老实实地跟他重复了一遍，又问：“是什么意思呀？”  
黄仁俊声音里情欲的喑哑渐渐散去，依旧清亮得像水滴在石板上，但听在我耳里却只觉得哀伤：“就是说，今天好热啊。”

后面的对话我都没再听到，因为为了避嫌，我下楼在自动贩卖机上买了一听可乐，打算喝完再回去。我在喝着饮料发呆时突然明白了黄仁俊的用意：李帝努中文很好，能听懂很多，说“喜欢你”、“爱你”都是骗不过他的，只有外国人一窍不通的方言才管用。  
可为什么非得用骗呢？原来我对黄仁俊的所有猜测，所有假设，都没有成立。不同的人各有各的不同，恋爱中的人却各有各的相似。  
那些在爱情里的任性、容忍、卑微、骄傲……原来都是一样的。

我用喝掉一罐可乐的时间做出了一个决定。回到房间里时黄仁俊已经关灯了，见我回来，便举起手机给我照亮：“你今天回来睡吗？”  
我“嗯”了一声，踩着楼梯把自己的被褥枕头抱下来，“想去客厅睡。”怎么样，我对你很好吧，以后我去客厅睡觉，你让李帝努过夜的话，也是可以的。  
黄仁俊却叫住了我：“怎么不在这儿睡？”他直起半个身子，呆呆地看着我。  
门开了一半，客厅里的灯光拐弯抹角地挤进来，打在他身上。我叹了口气：“因为今天好热啊。”说完便转身出去，关上了门。

*小钟是故意对仁俊说“今天好热啊”的，因为仁俊刚刚就是用这句话骗的诺诺。他的意思是想告诉仁俊他已经知情了。


	8. Chapter 8

如果要在我们宿舍里选出一个最善解人意的，那肯定是我。黄仁俊曾经对我此等大言不惭的话做出过点评：虽然说得不算全错，但实在是太自恋了。  
我哪儿自恋了？多客观啊，“我们宿舍”。已经把东赫哥剔出去了嘛。  
在撞见黄仁俊和李帝努“情难自已”的那一幕后，我开始在客厅流浪。这种给他们行方便的事情，我不知道黄仁俊会不会领我情，但我知道李帝努比较聪明，他肯定是会谢谢我的。  
虽然我这么做更大程度上是为了黄仁俊。  
说实话，我一直觉得黄仁俊对我有偏见。只要我靠近他半径两米之内，他就会抬起头很警惕地看着我，好像我憋着什么坏要整他一样。有时候我好心想给他按按肩膀，他也能把整个身体蜷成一只怕冷怕到死的猫。拜托，我是要暗杀你吗？这些暂且不提，就光说这次，自从我戳破了他和李帝努的那点猫腻之后，他看我的眼神总有些不自然。虽然不想承认，但好像在我和朴志晟之间，黄仁俊更喜欢的弟弟大概率不会是我。  
而我会这么想，可能也是我对黄仁俊的偏见吧。

夏天的客厅是个睡觉的好地方，宽敞，凉爽，通风好。唯一的问题是客厅里有个早我一步入驻的原住民：屡次霸占渽民哥下铺被赶走后还是不愿意住回自己上铺的朴志晟。  
我很客气地跟他商量：“你继续睡沙发，我睡地上就行，好吧？”  
当时是夜里十一点多，朴志晟正很精神地趴在枕头上打游戏，好像明天要四点起的不是我们似的。“什么？”他一边手指狂点一边敷衍我，两秒钟后把手机一扔，“晕，又死了。”  
我耐着性子又重复一遍：“我在地上睡。”  
朴志晟终于从游戏中醒了，一股脑爬起来，揉一把乱成鸡窝的头：“那怎么行？你睡沙发吧。”说着就收拾起自己的被子要下来。  
我按住他：“要不一起睡？”  
我真的没别的意思，白天刚做完一次，明天还要早起，我说的一起睡就是再单纯不过的一起睡。但是朴志晟变复杂了，不纯洁了，被黄色思想腐蚀了，居然脸上浮起两朵红云，一副羞答答的样子说：“是不是不太好？”  
我抓起枕头就砸他：“什么不太好？想什么呢？”  
朴志晟被我砸得哀哀叫唤，躲了几下后顺势往地下一坐：“那我还是在地上睡吧，跟你一起睡我肯定睡不着……”  
我懒得跟他掰扯荤段子，他要在地上那就随他便，反正我该客气的都客气了。我把灯按掉，在一片黑暗里躺下，欲盖弥彰地说：“跟我有什么关系，你把手机关掉就能睡着了。”  
朴志晟不满意我的回答，从鼻子里哼了一声。他倒还算听人劝，手机没有再亮起来。韩国的夏天很炎热，但韩国的夏夜是凉爽的。风从阳台溜进来，在到达沙发附近的区域前便停下脚步，净化了空气的同时又不至于干扰我的睡眠。所以我喜欢风（当然不是台风那种，只是不成气候的微风），我觉得风很简单，这种想法当然也是很天真的，就像马克哥常说，“西瓜是善良的水果”那样。  
我把眼皮掀开一条缝去看睡在我沙发旁边的朴志晟，他的脸正朝着我这边，身上盖着条薄毛毯，随着他的呼吸轻微地有所起伏。朴志晟有一个很明显的优点，就是不开口时看着蛮成熟。他没有小男孩常有的毛病，比如大喘气、抖腿、吃饭时吧唧嘴……有时我从哥哥们乱哄哄的吵闹声中清醒过来，意识到朴志晟也在插嘴，才发现他说话的声音相当柔和，像一条小河从中流过。  
我最近好像有点太喜欢朴志晟了，喜欢是一层滤镜吗，从醉酒的那个夜晚以后我的眼睛就一直被这种滤镜蒙着，但只对朴志晟起作用，看别人时都是正常的。又或许我得了什么盲病，在视线投向志晟时就会发作，自己其实已经半瞎了，喜欢的志晟大部分是由我想象出来的。  
不然他怎么会对我毫无暗示呢？  
我说的不是性暗示，在那方面他相当直白。我想听的是他亲口说一句喜欢我，想跟我做爱是因为喜欢我，和我一起打游戏是因为喜欢我，反正做什么都是因为喜欢我就好了！  
我在还完全不懂爱的时候就开始“爱”来“爱”去，爱我爸妈，我哥哥，银魂和龙珠，我外婆家养的一只叫肖申克的小狗……现在我依然不懂爱，但我知道了爱是不公平的。不管朴志晟喜不喜欢我，我都喜欢着他。三四十岁的我回头看这一切，也许会觉得年轻时的我是白痴是怂蛋，但我不会这么揣测志晟。如果可以的话，我愿意他停在成年人的门槛之外，永远都不必迈进去。  
但那时候我未曾想到，十七岁的志晟脸皮薄得好似一张纸，一句话进了他的嘴里，总要拐个弯儿才能出来。而十八岁的我自诩最最善解人意，其实对他的旁敲侧击一句都读不懂。我们俩的脑回路仿佛两条平行的铁轨，从来也没有接上过。

所幸心意不通也可以聊天，这是语言的特权。也许是因为白天上班时我打了太多呵欠，真到晚上我反而睡不着了。我精神得要命，只好去骚扰朴志晟：“志晟，志晟？你睡了吗？”  
朴志晟睁开眼睛：“怎么了？”  
最近我真的很爱怀旧，这不是个好兆头，沉迷回忆过去就是内心衰老的开始。但我还是会去想，因为过去太美好了，我怎么能忍得住不去想呢？而且我怕我再不想的话，就连我自己都要记不清那些事情了。  
都说夏天时人会想念冬天，冬天时人又会想念夏天，我现在就是这样的。我正在怀念前年的冬天，那时我和志晟、仁俊哥、Jeno哥一起拍了我们出道以来第一个相对正规的团综，还是室外的。也许是因为看过太多遍回放，我对那个冬天的印象还很清晰，有无边无垠的雪，还有一首我们学了无数遍才记住的歌。我问他：“你记得我们之前一起拍的那个综艺吧，冬天的时候，跟SJ的前辈们一起……”  
他没等我说完就点头：“当然记得！我们不是一起睡的吗，当时房间小，只能放下三张褥子……你还挤我，抢我被子来着。”  
啊，这段咱还是忘了吧。朴志晟忽然笑了，嘴角勾起一个堪称甜蜜的弧度：“那时候你真的很可爱。”  
客厅里一下子安静了几秒钟。我根本招架不住这种话，换成东赫哥，他大概会弯起眼睛，佯装嗔怪地跟朴志晟撒娇：“什么叫那时候啊，哥现在就不可爱了吗？”我就不行，我像被点了哑穴，眼神尴尬地往一边闪，肋骨处倏地窜上一阵酥麻来。  
也可能我只是招架不住志晟而已。  
那时我以为我是被恶心着了，十分嫌弃他的肉麻。后来……在挺久之后的后来我才知道，我不是觉得恶心，我是觉得害羞。害羞像一场不知什么时候会来的雨，不经意间浇灭我所有的勇气，我连一句机灵话都抖不出来了。  
于是我岔开话题，说那年拍的西村约会也很好。“我没想到首尔能那么冷，没带外套……还是你把羽绒服借出来了，然后我们轮换着穿的。这个也记得的吧？”  
“嗯，那是你在韩国过的第一个冬天嘛。”  
我点点头。  
他一直盯着我，像是在等我接着往下说。我忘记了什么吗？我用眼神探究地问朴志晟，他却有些生气，像我犯了不可饶恕的大罪：“就羽绒服吗，你不记得还有什么别的了吗？”  
我努力想了一会儿，最终只好茫然地摇摇头。  
朴志晟立刻失望地翻了个身：“那睡觉吧，别想了。”还不忘继续打击我一句，“我就说过，你可健忘了。”

在我搞清楚朴志晟在讲什么之前，夏天进入了一个新的阶段。自打八月以来，雨的气势削减了不少，不再像水柱一样敲得人面门生疼，但变得愈发缠绵悱恻，一下就舍不得停。我妈开始不许我把绿豆汤当水喝，说是八月湿气重。这些都提醒了我同一件事：夏天在流逝。即使气温依然居高不下，我也能感受到，夏天好像就要过去了。  
说起来，从我出道后，夏天就开始变得不那么像夏天了。以前说起夏天，我想到的是暑假作业、背心短裤、西瓜和游泳池。我家会跟小姨家一起去溪谷避暑，我捡起一块石头丢到表弟旁边的河水里，迸溅的水花把他吓得一个趔趄。来到韩国之后，夏天是没有空调的待机室，闷热不透气的打歌服和清晨三四点的闹钟。我最怕热，终日举个小电风扇吹脸，生怕自己中暑晕过去，运气好时能分到一小片冰袋。听起来没什么好的，但我还是很留恋这个夏天，毕竟我的爱情和欲望，都是在这期间苏醒过来的。  
还有就是七夕节也在八月。我本来不知道，还是我妈提醒了我——她在朋友圈里贴了我爸送她的一大捧玫瑰花，又专门在家庭群里艾特我让我去给她点赞。原来是情人节呀，我在吃夜宵时顺便点完了赞，这时朴志晟说他想看电影了。  
他说看什么都行，让我来选。正如前面所说，我是个很为别人考虑的人，朴志晟喜欢什么样的电影呢？根据我对他的了解，应该就是青春片动画片一类的。我在电脑里翻了翻，正好前几天下了部《蓝色大门》，那就看这个吧。

电影是慢悠悠的台式青春片，我还算喜欢。但朴志晟看起来各种坐立不安，时而搓搓脸，时而摸摸耳朵，偶尔还泄出一点奇怪的笑容，我一打量他他又会把多余的表情收回去。我以为他是嫌电影节奏太慢了，觉得不耐烦，便问他要不要换一部。他连忙说不用，这部就很好。  
电影很轻飘飘，讲的东西也都轻飘飘，年轻时的故事是没有重量可言的。但我可能还是太小了，小到一部青春电影里的台词也会来刺痛我。林月珍说：“喜欢他那么久，就只能偷偷拍他的照片，捡些他的垃圾，我真的很没用对不对。“我一下子就心虚了。不都说年轻小孩什么都不怕的吗，为什么我会这么胆小啊！  
那天我们没能看完电影。因为毫无征兆的，我们住的区域突然停电了，首尔的夜猛地闭上了眼睛。  
其实只差一点点就要看完了，我安慰他可以明天用手机补，但朴志晟看起来还是有些失望。我丢下他去盥洗室刷牙，回到客厅时时钟恰好敲了十二点。一年一度的七夕节，也就那样过去了。


	9. Chapter 9

我在客厅里一直住到了八月下旬。  
其实要不是黄仁俊和李帝努，我还能住得更久一点。他俩吵架了，在夏天即将结束的时候。于是在黄仁俊的示意下，我又回到了自己的房间。我看我就是块砖，哪里需要往哪搬就行。  
我不知道他们是为什么吵架的，我对此一点都不好奇。反正客厅的沙发和地板我都已经睡够了，床多舒服啊，何乐而不为呢。  
我想，比起仁俊哥的幸福，还是我的睡眠质量比较重要。

结果他俩一直也没能和好。这期间李帝努曾经悄悄在kkt上给我发消息，撵我去客厅看看电视，让他单独跟黄仁俊说句话。我是挺愿意配合的，奈何另一位不配合，撞上对方了便扭头就走，久而久之李帝努脾气也见涨，宿舍可以讲是迎来了第一次美苏冷战。  
直到去越南的时候他们的关系也没能有所缓和。我舒舒服服地架了副墨镜，躺在沙滩椅上晒太阳吸椰子汁，只觉得眼前一望无垠的大海都比不上这俩人间的暗流涌动。但我还是不在意——知道吗，如果你也像我一样把做偶像只当成历险记、父母闹别扭从未超过一天的话，你所关心的事情的范围就会大大下降的。  
我可以对他俩吵架置若罔闻，但有些人不行。比如朴志晟，他在两个哥哥之间疲于奔命，呕心沥血地试图把两个脸比锅底还黑的人哄高兴。我叼着根吸管看他耍宝，心想这才是皇帝不急太监急呢。再比如东赫哥，这种时候不知道他是息事宁人还是想落井下石，一边劝李帝努不要欺负个子比自己小的人，一边又劝黄仁俊不要跟四肢发达头脑简单的家伙一般见识。  
李东赫劝架水平很一般，便宜倒是挺会占的。  
我想起很久以前看的一部日本电影，讲的是一对兄弟因为爸妈离异而天各一方，哥哥和妈妈一起住在火山灰覆盖的鹿儿岛。哥哥最大的愿望是樱岛火山能大爆发，吞噬他们居住的地方，这样妈妈就会带自己去找爸爸和弟弟，一家人就可以团聚了。但弟弟对他的心愿不以为然，爸爸相当安心于音乐浪子式的单身生活，偶遇的大叔告诉他有年火山爆发、死了五十多个人……连哥哥自己都明白，之所以会许那种离谱的心愿，就是因为他发现爸妈复婚的可能性比樱岛失控还要小。最终他放弃了自己的愿望。他说：比起家，我还是选择了世界。  
人是可以在这样的释然里长大的吗？我无从得知，因为在上面那个故事里，我大概会扮演弟弟的角色：我对身边的人要求很低，同样也不喜欢别人以他们的标准来对我指手画脚。我不知道大人们会怎么看待我，是觉得我天真，还是觉得我世故呢？  
虽然他们的看法对我来说也不重要就是了。

我以为我会一直漠不关心下去的。在大海面前解决不了的问题，回到首尔后自然更难解决。度过了一开始剑拔弩张不是你死就是我活的那两天，他俩进入了一种完全漠视对方的状态。我想这样也行，时间一长他俩要么从此形同陌路，要么渐渐忘记这事和好，总归会有个结果的。但我没想到是黄仁俊先撑不住了。  
他开始失眠了。  
这一回没有恐怖片，没有朴志晟一手炮制的水瓶灵异事件，黄仁俊却在失眠。听着他在下面翻身，我心里觉得憋屈，伸手敲了一下床板：“黄仁俊？”  
他嗓门倒还是挺中气十足的：“干嘛。”  
我抓耳挠腮了一会儿，试图从我贫乏的词汇库里挤出一句不那么恶心又能安慰人的话来。半晌我终于憋出了一句：“不是有句词那么说吗……但愿人长久，此事古难全，之类的。你也不要太郁闷了。”  
黄仁俊噗嗤一声笑了：“你个文盲！人家那叫‘但愿人长久，千里共婵娟’。”  
文盲就文盲吧，他听起来笑得很开心，尽管我知道这人的笑容和他的快乐程度总是不成比例。之前有个小采访，问我们想跟哪位成员互换身体。陈词滥调了，这些问题我们事先都有所准备。我以为黄仁俊会坚持他一贯的风格，说他只想按自己的方式过下去。结果他说：“辰乐吧。辰乐好像从起床的时候就开始笑了，看起来什么烦恼都不会有的样子。想像辰乐那样生活。”  
我没有信仰，但是不管是哪路的神明，只要能听到我心里的声音，请让黄仁俊开心起来，让他俩快点和好吧。我愿意继续回客厅的地板上睡觉，少吃一个月拉面也是可以的。

我是一个很靠谱又很务实的朋友。黄仁俊睡不着，我就陪着他熬夜，聊天听音乐看电影，期待他玩累了能早点睡过去。结果先累瘫的是我，每天上班都在打瞌睡，被经纪人敲了好几次脑门。  
好人可真难做。  
我时常走神，朴志晟在我旁边时尤甚。为什么呢？因为他有耐心，我问了重复的问题他也不恼，会告诉我。而且上节目时我俩常坐在一起。有时我反应慢一拍的话，他也会帮我接上的，我配合他点点头就行。  
甚至有时候我都点完头了，才意识到节目组刚刚问的是什么问题。

录制电台的那个晚上也是如此，直播间灯光很明亮，照得我眼睛有些干涩，周围的装饰又都是黄紫相间的简单色块，我很容易就盯着一处地方发呆了……DJ问了句：“两位是什么样的关系？”  
DJ话音刚落，朴志晟几乎是条件反射一样地脱口而出：“是朋友。”  
我愣了一下，刚反应过来DJ问的是什么问题。这问题也挺傻的，是吧，能回答什么呢？如果是网上某份匿名回答的问卷，我会在底下写小作文。我们是什么样的关系？我们是分别数年后再见依然一拍即合的命运，我身边这个人教了我人生中第一句韩语，明明平时很三分钟热度、却能一年多都用着我送他的那个手机壳……我喜欢朴志晟，喜欢他让我觉得很快乐。这是我出生以来经历过的最快乐的事情。然后你们现在来问我，我们是什么样的关系？  
当初因为欠了他一颗巧克力糖所以陪他玩幼稚的手指游戏，那时候我可没想过会有这么多麻烦的后续。我欠他的，我把我的初恋都赔进去了。  
可这个问题来自公共电台，我不能那么啰嗦。我可以给他当朋友，可以给他当哥哥，弟弟也不是不行。只是以上这些都让我觉得……有些遗憾。  
朴志晟会觉得遗憾吗？我用余光瞟他，只见他正努力把嘴边挂上的微笑压下去，一副很愉快的样子。于是我把那些不值钱的遗憾咽回嗓子里——我们志晟开心就行。  
今天落了第一场秋雨，树上的蝉噤声了许久，现在早晨晚上穿着短袖衫出去都是会觉得冷的程度。  
夏天真的要结束了。

p.s.这篇只是借了一下背景设定，和实际时间线不一样的。


	10. Chapter 10

我没学过气象学，我只是觉得，乌云、雷鸣和闪电都是一种过渡期才会出现的现象。而这个过渡期无论持续多久，都必定会迎来一个结局，比如说一场大雨。当然，雷声大雨点小或者光打雷不下雨的情况也是有的。不管怎样，那些过渡期的东西不会一直存在，就像黄仁俊和李帝努不可能就这样针锋相对一辈子。  
但我没想到这场冷战会结束得这样平淡。  
当时是半夜，我照例打算充分利用我们购入的投影仪，找部有意思的电影看看，把黄仁俊折腾累了好让他快点睡觉。其实我也明白，我做的这些都是在扬汤止沸，只是些表面功夫，真正能解他心结的另有其人。就像哈利波特的死亡圣器里赫敏和罗恩闹翻的那次，哈利陪她跳舞，卯足了劲儿想哄她高兴。他做得很好，赫敏跳舞时也的确很开心，但音乐声一落，赫敏的表情还是一下子就垮了。  
我现在终于能理解哈利的心情了。在等李帝努向黄仁俊服软这件事上，我就像《边城》里的翠翠，日复一日地想：这一天也许永远都不会来了，也许明天就会来。  
还好，这一天到得比我想象的快。那天我正盘着腿坐在上铺上搜索电影，黄仁俊半躺在下铺刷微信，边刷边跟我吐槽他又看到了哪些奇葩的朋友圈。李帝努就在这个时候“嘭”的一声推开了门——我和黄仁俊都吓了一跳，因为他没有敲门，动作也很粗鲁，跟他一贯以来彬彬有礼的形象实在是不太相符。  
这样的李帝努让我感到陌生和害怕。他闷着头，以一种要当街拐卖妇女儿童的气势走进来，一声不吭就俯身去揭黄仁俊身上的被子，拦腰把他抱起来，另一只手去托他的膝弯。我目瞪口呆，刚想问他这是要做什么，突然闻到了一股浓重的酒精味儿。  
靠，怪不得这么凶，醉鬼耍酒疯啊？  
我以为以黄仁俊的脾气，大概率会把喝醉了的李帝努痛殴一顿后扫地出门。谁知他没有，我趴在上铺往下望，眼睁睁地看着他缓缓抬起一条胳膊，然后……绕上了李帝努的脖子。  
他紧紧地搂着对方，把脸埋进他怀里，用韩语命令他：“快点出去！”  
黄仁俊的话是什么咒语吗？李帝努身上的戾气像青烟一样消散，整个人肉眼可见的软化下来，这才是我熟悉的Jeno哥哥。黄仁俊在他的怀抱里，他分明才是更强悍、更有掌控力的那个，为什么会看起来这么温顺？也许人从来也不该在爱情里争什么高低，臣服于彼此是某种意义上的本能。  
不过你们之前吵了那么久的架……就这么算了？小时候我相信什么事情都必须像电视剧里演的一样有起承转合，误会必须解开，错误必须被纠正，道歉必须得到谅解。现在我才发现，生活中往往不是那样的……有些事情会悄无声息地滑过去，就像从来没有发生过一样。  
我想起那部一塌糊涂的黑凤凰，在一起经历了那么多生生死死之后，万磁王和光头教授还是在莫名其妙地割席，又莫名其妙地和好。但我们却没忙着骂编剧为了发糖而发糖，强行美好结局。那是因为我们知道，他俩爱对方。爱，这个字听起来多么冠冕堂皇？但也正是这点说出口就让人误以为是敷衍了事的爱…让李帝努硬着头皮来求和，同时让黄仁俊一言未发便原谅了他。  
这世上或许没有神，但一定有爱。我之前那些祷告，也算是在做无用功了。

情场得意的黄仁俊一扫前几天颓唐的丧气，像只心思活泛的小蝴蝶，飞来我面前八卦：“你跟志晟现在，怎么样啦？”  
我两眼一黑，想把哪壶不开提哪壶的这尊大佛赶紧送走：“没怎么啊。”  
小蝴蝶冲我挤挤眼：“哥看他可喜欢你了。”  
我感到一阵烦躁：“他喜欢我？他连个屁都没放过。”  
黄仁俊睁大眼睛，看了我一会儿突然笑出声来。他说：“你有个特点。”  
“什么？”  
“你知道你都是怎么对待你不喜欢的人的爱意的吗？……你从来不心软，你甚至不给对方留台阶。一旦他说出来了再被你拒绝……那就连朋友就没得做了。”  
我愣了，他眼里我是这样的吗？好半天后我才说：“可我也没说过我不喜欢他。”  
黄仁俊又在笑：“我知道了没用啊？”

我站在阳台上看风景，看风景的人在楼上……好吧并没有人像我这么无聊。黄仁俊也太会过河拆桥了，我之前可没这么敷衍他吧！太阳慢慢沉到西边，把天上的云映得一片血红，我听见阳台的推拉门响了一声——是朴志晟进来了。  
他带着两盒冰淇淋走过来，塞给我一盒：“怎么站在这里吹风？傍晚好冷啊。”  
为什么这么冷，还不是因为夏天过去了！该死的韩国，该死的韩国人，我家乡上海就不这样，夏天特别长，一直到国庆节都能穿短袖……我恨恨地咬了咬牙：“我讨厌这里。”  
我像不讲理的小孩子一样说：“我想家了。”  
朴志晟刚三下五除二解决完一盒冰淇淋，表情还懵着：“下周我们好像，好像会有两天假……”  
我就是没能放下，我一直在耿耿于怀。我又回到了五月在游乐场的那天，朴志晟永远事不关己，永远离这些附加式的情绪很远。我还没办法责怪他，因为每当我说游乐场里只有我一个人时，他总是会很真诚地告诉我：他那样就算是玩了的，他一直在旁边很开心地看着。  
我想，我即使现在能忍下去，也没法以后一直忍下去。就算没有结果，我也想把他给拖下水。  
光是冒出这个想法都让我觉得心惊，原来我是这么自私的人。  
于是我很自私地揪住他的衣领，逼着他把脖子伸过来，恶狠狠地亲吻他。我尝到了满嘴香草奶油的味道，甜腻腻的，但又有点凉，就像朴志晟一直以来给我的感觉。我松开手，一点退路都不留地直视着他：“志晟，我很喜欢你。你呢，有一点点喜欢我吗？”

朴志晟脸上的茫然褪去了，连着两颊的血色都褪得一干二净，红起来的是他的眼睛。他的表情像中了邪，有点像要哭又有点像要笑。我不知道是我的哪句话让他想笑，是“我喜欢你”吗？  
然后我第一次听到了朴志晟生气时的声音：“你问我喜不喜欢你？我给你发了好几次短信……你还问我这个？”  
我见过他冷淡，见过他郁闷，但就是没见过他生气。手里的冰淇淋正因为融化而变得疲软，我下意识地用力捏了一把。“你给我发短信？你发什么了？我从来不看短信的啊……”  
朴志晟自顾自地往下说：“我还剪了小视频，想七夕节那天看完电影用投影仪放给你看，谁知道停电了……就这么不凑巧，所以我想，可能是不合适，再等等吧。”  
我怎么忘了呢，志晟是个相信仪式感和命运的小傻子。  
小傻子红着眼睛看我：“我那么喜欢你，就在你还不喜欢我的时候，我就已经喜欢你了……”

接下来朴志晟说的话才叫我明白，什么叫所有人从来都是活在两个世界里。他说我俩第一次见面时不光是因为那颗糖，也没有只在玩手指游戏，我们还聊了天，因为手里的iPod是同一款；跟这次表白一样，他17年说要跟我做朋友根本不是一次性就成功，是他提了无数遍我才刚刚听进耳朵里；我刚到韩国时，有天晚上发烧，是他背我去的医院；还有这次买投影仪前，明明是他先说要跟我一起看电影的，我却先去找了仁俊哥……我听着听着打断他：“慢着，你什么时候说了？”  
他控诉似的看着我，我又觉得心虚了。他说：“我就说吧，你记性最差了。”  
他问我：“你知道我是什么时候喜欢上你的吗？”  
“什么时候？”  
“西村约会。你记得我借给你羽绒服，但你记得你把自己的围巾给我了吗？你说有鼻炎的话，戴着围巾会好一点。可我从来都没有告诉过你我有鼻炎。”  
“是吗……我都不记得了。”我有点心虚地笑笑，装作无事发生去摸志晟的脸，顺便偷偷拭掉一点他眼角溢出来的泪珠。那倒是有可能的，因为我亲哥有鼻炎……估计看到朴志晟那样儿我就明白他是怎么回事了。  
他吸吸鼻子：“你就是这样的，老是做些让人误会的事情。自己还什么都记不住。”

我哑口无言，刚才的不满早就被他的眼泪冲得一点都不剩。我重新凑过去亲亲他，想让他高兴起来。我说：“我也不是那么坏……你说的那些，我还是记得一件的。”  
朴志晟不理我：“不用骗我了。”  
“不是骗你啊！”我着急地抢白，“我记得是你送我去医院的。”  
朴志晟抬起头，表情很意外。  
他说：“可你都烧糊涂了啊？”  
我久违地害羞起来。我凑过去揽住他的腰，头靠在他肩膀上磨蹭。“我真的记得。你那天穿的是衬衫对不对？我一直靠在你后背上，我知道的。那天多冷啊……我清醒过来时床边围了好几个人，可是就只有你穿了衬衫，别人都是毛衣呀。”  
我把下巴搁在他肩膀上，看见远方的火烧云慢慢变得黯淡，天马上就要黑了。但我一点都不难过，因为我知道明天太阳还会升起来，下一个傍晚还会有更美丽的火烧云。就像夏天虽然过去了，但总会再来一样。志晟，如果我在做朋友和表白这两件事上让你着急了的话……我会补偿你的。因为我不止想跟你做朋友，我还喜欢你，最最喜欢你。

再后来的后来，朴志晟依然在宿舍拍中二MV，依然不怎么会使用洗衣机，依然分不清糖和盐。这不妨碍我喜欢他，但同时也证明，谈恋爱是不会让人长大的。  
那就谈小孩子间的恋爱吧！不管他是小孩，还是大人，现在这瞬间，我都是爱他的。

fin.

附  
星辰couple的《蓝色大门》版自我介绍  
乐乐：我叫钟辰乐！O型血，天蝎座，我会唱歌，游泳……我还不错啊！  
星星：我叫朴志晟，O型血，水瓶座。我会跳舞，喜欢冰淇淋。如果你有一天喜欢男孩子了的话，请一定要告诉我。


End file.
